1. Field
The following description relates to a computing system. The following description also relates to a method for processing operations for such a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Processors increasingly play important roles in computing environments. For example, processors are the main agents responsible for processing high-resolution images or videos and for implementing complex software algorithms. Thus, development of various processor architecture techniques such as, for example, a dual-core processor, a quad-core processor, and multi-threading is directly linked to development of relative technical fields. For example, these processor architecture techniques are useful for an image processing field and for a software engineering field. In computing environments, processors are driven using limited resources. For example, a communication bandwidth between a processor and a memory may be limited due to performance bottleneck. Also, energy consumption of a processor may be limited to be below a certain level. Accordingly, recently, much research has been conducted to increase processor performance using limited resources in a computing environment.